Engagement
by Viima
Summary: Alistair had find out that his friend is betrothed him with Queen Anora and is little stunned about it. He went to find his 10 drinks, old Oghren happens be around to help with that.


Author note: I just thought about when Alistair finds out that he is going to marry Anora. And he said about needing a drink, so I thought I he would run in Oghren.

Ogren had been all day on practice yard. He had fight with Arl Eamon's soldiers and knights, with his companions. Hacked few practice dummies to pieces, even give that boy Alistair run for his money. But boy would have to get better if wanted to kill the Arc-Daemon. After the training he had followed others, and then he noticed that they were in bathing quarters. To his own surprise he had agreed to have a bath and did wash himself. But he was not pleased he find out that some servant-clan member had took his clothes. But least they had left something that fit him. Oghren suspected that someone had planned it. When he did calmed down he even let some servant cut his hair, but he never let anyone near his throat with razor. But he did braid his beard again; he had not done that long time.

It's was qunari's turn to help guarding the mansion, thought his eyes I was kind of small to be called mansion. Well humans never did anything grand. Anyway he had now free time in his hands. Now he was sitting a chair what had made for dwarfs and front of him was good meals and most importantly several bottles of different kind of drinks. It was a good decision to join with warden. Thought he would not want to admit it. It was good to be clean up and refreshed up.

He was finished his meals and was turning his attention towards drinks. Some of them were made ingredients what he had never even heard of.

"I see your are enjoying for yourself, my stocky friend." Somebody said from the door.

"Antivan, want to join in, I think I have other goblet over here."

"No, not this time." Zevran said and walked around table, assassin always keep the door front of him. He was wearing a dark hooded cape and had collections of daggers and potions with him.

"I have plans for this evening."

"Need someone to pummeled."

"Not necessarily and don't talk so loud."

"The warden I going after someone again?"

"Not this time, least not with us."

"What do you mean."

"Arl Eamon want to check few nobles, warden order me and Leliana take care of that."

"Yeah, warden has been busy lately." Oghren said remembering they chase after the slavers, that had been good fight.

"Speaking about warden I just saw him moment age, he was rubbing his hands together and looked quite pleased with himself." Zevran said.

"I remember correctly he did something like that when we got tower of tower of magi on our side."

"I was thinking about that too, wonder what he had done now."

"Zevran." Leliana said from the door. She had same kind of dark cape what Zevran wear and long boots and dark leather armor on her. She had her bow and two daggers on her belt. Assassin did rise up and put hood on his head.

"Well time to get to work."

Oghren raised his goblet for him, assassin nod and went after the bard.

Oghren did got only one drink down when Alistair walked in. Boy was taking support from the door and looked confused.

"Are you all right boy, you look kind of pale. Want to drink?"

To his surprise Alistair took the goblet and let Oghren fill it, and then sit gulp it down for instant.

"That's to spirit, boy." Oghren laugh and did drink down his own goblet.

"Well what is celebration?" He asked when he poured new drinks for them.

Alistair drink it down again.

"I just find out I got engaged."

Oghren got drink his down and glared down Alistair

"Damn it boy, I almost spill my drink, I could have swear you just said you got engaged."

Alistair offed his goblet to be refilled.

"You heard correctly." He said took a sip his goblet again.

"Didn't I warn you about marriage boy."

"Well..."

"Nobody don't listen old Oghren before is too late." He said and poured new ones for them.

"I just keep warning people and they ignore me, then the shit hits the floor, and everybody cries why they weren't warned."

"Anyway, who is the unlucky women, it is a women right?"

"It's queen Anora." Alistair said and drinks his goblet empty.

For a moment dwarf just looked his companion.

"Don't shit me boy."

Oghren open a new bottle, hopefully this was stronger stuff then last one. He fills the goblets and cursed, humans made so small goblets.

"I thought she was daughter of your enemy that Loghain fellow."

"She is." Alistair said and took a drink.

"Same fellow, that sent all those bounty hunters after you."

"Yeah."

"Same fellow, who left your brother to die."

"Yes"

"The fellow who quite the field and let darkspawn slaughter your comrades."

"Uh uh."

"Who left you middle a hoard of darkspawn."

Alistair just stared the wall and holds his goblet.

"So now you are going to marry your worst enemy's daughter. By to the stone boy, why did do that."

"Darrian said that I know it is good idea."

"And you nug-brain believed it."

Alistair took other gulp of his drink.

"It did sound good idea back then."

"Yeah, they always sound like the good idea back then." Oghren said and took another swing.

"I remember I thought it was a good idea to marry Branka."

"You thought it was good idea back then?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, sure. I still remember what they said." Oghren said and emptied his goblet.

"You are so lucky you are going to marry Paragon of Orzamar." Oghren started to mimic some dwarf women.

"You make everyone proud."

"Such a great match."

"Wish I could be you."

"I wish you happiness and long life."

"Yeah, right. That really went well." Oghren said and fill his goblet again.

"Divorce was really a bitch."

For a moment both of them think what had happened in Anvil of void when they had met paragon Cadrin. How Oghren had fight with his wife. In the end he dropped her wife's body to molten rock bellow the cliff. That woman had been obsessed and done some things that no normal person would do.

"I don't think that Anora is that kind." Alistair said eventually.

"Huh."

"I don't think Anora is like Branka."

"No, she is nobility, you really have bad luck."

"What do mean?"

"Listen you little pike-twirler I know type of nobility what she is."

"And that is what?"

"She will do anything to hold the power, boy."

"Yeah, I know that."

"You don't seem to get it what I mean."

"Well what that means?"

"She is going betray, assassinates, poison or mislead anybody who stands in her way."

Alistair took other swing.

"I did saw those kinds of women back in Orzammar. I remember one lady how arranged her lover to kill her husband. When it had done, she went screaming for guards telling that fellow had killed her loving husband."

"I don't remember hearing about rumors that Anora would have a lover."

"You are missing the point."

"I think that she thinks that her chance to hold the throne is better with me."

"Least for now, but she could be binding her time."

"You think so?"

"Well least until darkspawn's are won."

"If we can beat them."

_Boy starting look little lost, true I have not seen him after this many drinks. He is under much pressure, I should try to cheer him up little bit._

"Well there might be a one bright side."

"Bright side?"

"Didn't she used to be married to you brother Callen."

"Cailan."

"Anyway, we can assume that she knows what do in bedroom."

"I am not enough drunk for this."

"Soon you are." Oghren said and started pour them a new drinks.

"Sod it, the bottle is empty again."Oghren said and took a new one.

"Okey, you said she would not do move against you before darkspawns are beaten."

"Yeah." Alistair said after a moment.

"And she need you to because you old man was that king Maric so that she can continued that bloodline."

"Huh."

"I mean she need born a heir of that bloodline, she need you to do that."

"That should fix your other problem too."

"I don't want to think about that."

"What, are you even normal boy."

"Anyway, I would think that she don't assassinate you before she had heir with you."

"A heir?"

"Yeah, best if it would be two boys, heir and spare like they say. Perhaps even few girls to be married some other nobles."

"Huh."

"Didn't human women carry child about nine months before she pops it out and is ready for new one."

"uhh...Yes."

"So it's about... wait a moment." Oghren said and tried to count a bit.

_How many month there was in human year and how long was they month again._

"Okey, let's say it's about three to five years, depending how hard you try."

"How hard I try?"

"Hey that's funny "how hard"." Oghren said and laugh.

"But is it true that grey warden don't have easy to have kids."

"Yes, it's harder to us have children."

"Well least that don't affect your manhood. Didn't your friend put that witch scream for moon several times."

Alistair did empty his goblet.

"Well you just have to start with that soon as you can. Maybe you got lucky and you can sleep with her before we have to go fight the darkspawn."

"I don't want think about sleeping with her." Boy was really looking like cavefish on the dry cave.

"I thought she is good looking, some soldiers here say that she had good set of tits and ass. Thought I can't say about that, human and elf women's seem so thin. What you think boy?"

"What?"

"About your fiancée? Do you think that she looks good?

"I..."

"Excuse me." Somebody said from the door. They turned to look; it was Anora's handmaiden Erlina.

"My lady would like speak with you Lord Alistair."

Alistair just stared her.

_By ancestors, she is making her move already. _Oghren thought.

Alistair turned look him, the wall and drinks.

"Sod it." Oghren said and turned look the elf girl.

"Tell your lady that boy come see her in the morning."

"What." Alistair said and turned look at Oghren.

"Allright, tell her that they can see at tomorrow evening."

"Very well." Erlina said and curtseyed.

After Erlina had left, Alistair stared Oghren for a long time,.

"What... you just... why..."

"Come on boy your have to face her soon anyway." Oghren said and emptied his goblet.

"But Darrian...?"

"By the Paragons boy, do you need your fellow warden to do everything for you?" He said and took bottle in his hand, it was empty

"No, I don't"

"Do afraid that that women?"

"Uhh.. no."

"Is she scarier then darkspawn."

"No."

"Is she more dangerous the arc-daemon?"

"No."

"Do you afraid that women because she is your enemy's daughter."

"NO."

"Do you need your friend to held you hand when you talk that women."

"NO I DON'T." Alistair yelled and did rise up and did fell on the floor but he managed the grasp to table so he didn't fell with full force.

"Sod it, boy." Oghren said and raised up. He slipped little but managed to stay up.

_By stone those humans can't build even a straight and flat floor. _

"All right come on boy, you just can't take any more drinks." He said and took Alistair goblet in his hand and drink last of it. Then he started to pull the boy up.

"Lucky for you, Oghren is here to save you."

"Damn that you can't take liquor."


End file.
